


Miss you

by Calenca



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Unknown Character - Freeform, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of someone left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

I was here, at home, on earth. Living my life, my boring, human life. Alone.

Here I was, trapped in this time, this world. But then, you came. From another world.

You took me with you, in this blue box, and you showed me the universe and all its beauty.

We travelled through time and space. Together.  
Living an adventurous life. Together.

And here I am now, back on earth, without you. Living my dull life again.  
I miss you, my Doctor.


End file.
